


Sugar and Ice

by Milomonster



Series: An Approximate Collection of Many Smutty Things [1]
Category: Adventure Time, Snowbunny - Fandom
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femme Top, Girl Penis, NSFW, Restraints, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomonster/pseuds/Milomonster
Summary: Fionna goes snooping in the ice fields and gets herself stuck at the Ice Queen's mercy.Sexually Explicit
Relationships: Fionna - Relationship, Ice Queen/Fionna, ice queen - Relationship
Series: An Approximate Collection of Many Smutty Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751518
Kudos: 33





	Sugar and Ice

The ice bit against Fionna's legs, she'd been smart enough to pull her leggings on before trying to trek into the ice kingdom but as she dangled one thigh and then the other into the huge chasm below her those leggings felt... Insubstantial. Cold puffs of air hung heavy in front of her face as she slowly twisted to lower her whole body into the gaping ice. Her arms strained to keep her from sliding down the sheer wall. Her toes pointed and reached searching for a crack or gouge in the icy surface, anything to help climb down. 

Her left foot found purchase and she sighed with relief "Prince Gumball had better be right about this snow apple" she muttered to herself as she put weight on her toes and leaned back to see if she could find another foothold "I hate coming out here alone." Her gloved hands had less purchase against the ice but she was confident she could hold on if things started going tilty.  
She put more weight on her left foot and leaned back even further trying to find a way down. Two breaths, then her fingers slipped, she felt her equilibrium shift and stared in shock as her body tipped all the way back and she started plummeting down the chasm. 

"Oh fudge!" 

Her instincts kicked in and she reached for her sword. Tugging on the hilt as her body spun she grasped it firmly with both hands and plunged it into the ice wall.

All of her muscles screamed in protest as she was suddenly yanked from her trajectory. Her face cracked into the ice and her nose started to bleed. "Holy dirtballs, ow!" She cried her eyes tearing up only a little. She rubbed her nose on her jacket so the blood wouldn't freeze to her face and looked around herself trying to get oriented. She could feel her arms shaking, about to give out after being yanked so roughly during the descent.

The pain from her nose throbbed behind her eyes but her mind turned sharp from the sensation. Her arms shivered and her heart raced, sending tingling signals up and down her body. The pain and the relief reminding her she was lucky to be alive. 

The ice walls around her were beautiful, blues so deep they seemed black glowed and shimmered in the tiny amount of sunlight that managed to find itself trapped down here. Fionna looked down and gulped, chances didn't seem very high for a short drop to the bottom. She'd managed to catch herself pretty close to the top though, she looked up, "Oh Glob", maybe not as close as she thought.

Her feet scrambled against the ice once more, trying to find any kind of purchase, "Man I should have worn my knife shoes today!" finally they both found tentative purchase and she held tight to her sword as she leaned first on her left then on her right foot testing to make sure the ice wouldn't crumble under her. After she was certain enough, she let her weight fall to her toes and used one hand to slither her bag off her shoulder. 'Cake never puts rope in the bag... I hope I didn't forget it.' she took hold of the strap with her teeth, and shoved one hand deep searching for the life saving tool. 'Okay extra knife, cheese sammy, Gumball's communicator, garbage, garbage, garbage.... man I need to clean out this bag more often.' she started losing faith she'd put rope in her bag before leaving when her fingers finally felt the coarse texture. "Mathematical!" she shouted, the word a bit garbled by the strap in her mouth as she yanked the rope out and slithered her bag back over her shoulder. 

She quickly knotted the rope to the handle of her sword using one hand and her teeth then she grasped the rope with both hands and started repelling towards the bottom. "Just hope this rope lasts to the bottom." she said out loud looking over her shoulder with a smile where Cake usually was... Only Cake wasn't there this time, "It's okay Fionna" she said to herself "we'll get Cake back with the cure Gumball is making."

She stared down at her feet, things were starting to get a lot darker, the sun not capable of reaching the depths of the cave. "Oh Glob, okay I can do this." With a deep breath in through her sore nose and out through her mouth she started to repel down the ice shaft. 'I'll just have to come back for the sword when Cake is better again.' she stared wistfully up at it, regretting having to leave it behind, feeling somehow naked in enemy territory without the comforting weight of it on her back. 'There's no one here' she rationalized looking down towards the dark maw slowly swallowing her 'this deep into the ice kingdom so far away from the castle I'll be fine....'

The darkness was up to her hips and as she repelled further she felt the oddest desire to hold her breath. "Into the dark she goes" Fionna sang to herself, "Where the bottom is, nobody knows..." 

\---  
The Ice Queen reclined on her throne with a huff. The penguins were being well behaved, for penguins, and the rest of the Ice Queendom was being very quiet in the wake of an ice storm. She stared at her ceiling and started waving her fingers in lazy circles creating a cloud with snow gently falling from it. "Oh Gunter," she sighed "I'm bored."

Gunter stared up at her with empty black eyes "wenk". She nodded as if he had given her some sage advice and continued to create snow clouds above the rest of the playing creatures. They all waddled around trying to catch snowflakes in their beaks before they touched the ground. Occasionally the silly things would go after the same one and two or three of them would run into each other with a cacophony of disgruntled 'wenks' before flailing around to get back up and keep playing.

The Ice Queen smiled at this and let herself be amused before waving her hand became too much effort and she let the snow clouds dissolve. "Maybe I'll visit the Candy Kingdom." she murmured to herself, "visit that _brat_ Fionna, see how Cake is doing with her new favorite." The bitterness in her voice was only thinly veiled by the cold emptiness that filled every word out of the Ice Queen's mouth. Soft memories of a life a long time past started to fill her mind but she stood up and shook her head forcing them out. A smile no one would attempt to describe as joyous affixed itself to her face, "Yes, I think a visit with Fionna and Cake is exactly what I need." 

She walked from her throne to one of the open windows and sucked in a deep frigid breath. The Candy Kingdom to the south seemed to glow in the Ice Queens eyes, it's cotton candy trees and sugar cookie walls promising plenty of entertainment. "Don't wait up for me Gunter" she called over her shoulder to the oblivious bird, "I expect this will take up quite a bit of my time."

\---  
The dark had saturated every part of Fionna. "I can't have much rope left." she spoke out loud, her voice the only thing keeping her from panicking in the dark. "Sure hope I'm getting close to the bottom..." She struggled on the rope for a moment tying it loosely around her hips and tugged her bag around to her front. Her hand reached inside using only touch to figure out what she was grabbing, "Something heavy enough that it'll-- AHA" she pulled out what she was pretty sure was her extra knife and took a deep breath. "My Glob I hope this works." and she dropped it.  
The knife hit the chasm floor immediately and Fionna barked a laugh, untied her hips and dropped. Crouching on the floor she felt around for her extra knife and huffed when it wasn't anywhere easy to find.  
"Alright Fionna, time to find this Apple." 

Her footsteps echoed around her and she kept one hand out in front of her chest hoping she'd feel the walls before running into them. She walked for what felt like hours but considering the darkness she figured it had only been around 45 minutes before she realized she'd been walking towards some kind of light source. It was so small and faint in the distance she hadn't even realized she'd been walking that way, "Mathematical!'' She took off with a sprint.

\---  
The Ice Queen flew over her dominion thoughts occupied with ""Fionna..."" Always running around in those Bunny Ears, the sun shinning off of her blonde hair, her stupid soft looking rosebud lips, and her powerful thighs jumping into the air to vanquish some monster with her slender arms, they way her dumb eyes light up with power after each battle.... Stupid human...  
She shook her head violently, no time to be distracted. She started to speed up when something glinting on the ice field caught her attention. Turning slowly and descending towards the chasm, the glint had shone out of she alighted right on the edge. She crouched and stared over the edge, "Fionna's sword..?"  
The wheels of her mind spun, if her sword is here she must also be here. But what would our lovely Heroine be doing all the way out here in her ice fields... She elevated herself once more and flew into the chasm mouth, on her way down she yanked the sword out of the ice. "She'll be wanting this back." she murmured to herself. 

The Ice Queen followed the rope all the way down, coiling it around her arm as she went, using her magic to make a glowing ice ball to light the way. She could see scuff marks in the ice where Fionna's feet kicked against it as she repelled her way down. When she reached the bottom of the chasm she picked up an old looking knife. "She just keeps leaving these things around, someone could step on it and get hurt. Not very safe at all." she muttered under her breath, adding it to the now (quite large) pile of Fionna's tools she was collecting.

She looked around and saw in the soft blue glow from her magic that the chasm went only in one direction and, with a huff, started floating deeper.

\---

Fionna rushed forward into the light and gasped when she finally saw the fully illuminated scene in front of her: the ice had melted and reformed in such a way that the light caught against one crystalline structure and fractured to the next, creating shafts of bright clear light all the way to the floor. In the center on the chasm grew a tree made completely of ice-- or rather-- what one could call a tree, if they stretched their imagination. It seemed the ice had dripped and refrozen on itself over and over, creating a trunk like growth with "branches" twisting and bending off to the sides. Dangling from these branches were fist sized spheres of almost completely transparent ice. "Those must be the Ice Apples that Prince Gumball was talking about!"  
Without thought she rushed through the opening in the cave and started sliding along the slick ice. "Aw dirtballs!" she yelled as her body was propelled forward by her own momentum towards an ice wall. "This is gonna hurt!" she squeaked before crashing face first into it and blacking out.

\---

The Ice Queen heard a quiet squeak and then a mighty *CRASH* and sped herself forward, concerned that little Fionna had gotten herself hurt in the ice ahead. She blasted through a few yards and found herself floating in an open cavern, light coming from the sky above through the glass like sheets of ice. Looking around she saw a weird blob of ice with little spheres growing off of it and... "Ah yes." she said to herself, "There's our hero."  
Fionna's white panty covered ass stuck up in the air with her skirt all rucked up around her hips. It looked like she'd slipped and crashed face first into an ice wall, getting her chest and shoulders stuck halfway through.  
The Ice Queen floated over and examined the poor stuck thing. Her head and shoulders were free from the ice so breathing wasn't going to be a problem. Her nose was quite bloody and bent a little out of shape, probably broken, the Queen assessed. She let herself land on the slick ice, "Poor thing probably didn't consider that the ice would start melting with all of the light streaming down." She started wiping the blood around her nose off and checked to make sure she was breathing. Slow steady air whooshed in and out of the broken nose. "Nothing too serious then." she whispered to herself looking into Fionna's face. It was such a round and soft face, blush perpetually staining her cheeks. Her lips were small and pouty and all of it was partially covered by yellow bangs. Her bunny ears had come a little askew in the crash and the Ice Queen undid the clasp under her chin to pull the hat off. Long yellow tresses slipped down over her captured shoulders and the smell of warm grass and candy filled the Ice Queen's nose.  
Her slim blue hand reached forward and gently pushed the yellow tresses behind her shell like ear. Her heart started to pound and she had the most inexplicable urge to lean forward and see if Fionna's lips tasted as sweet as they looked. She pushed herself back roughly and shook her head trying to clear such thoughts from her brain, then floated around to the back of the knocked out hero. Her eyes were immediately drawn to her luscious ass and stocking covered thighs. The top of the stockings were tight against Fionna's thighs causing it to bump out a little bit. The Ice Queen floated to be right behind the trapped woman and she drifted off staring at the peach in front of her.

\---

Fionna woke up slowly. Her eyes blurry and her head aching. She tried breathing out of her nose only to wince and feel her eyes get even blurrier with tears. "Ah flip..." she muttered "I broke my nose."  
Her back was aching, her face was aching, her hips aching, her ass.... Cold. Really, really cold. She tried to shift and realized she was stuck. She rapidly blinked, trying to clear her eyes and looked down. Her body was bent in half, stuck in a dense wall of ice... But she couldn't figure out why her ass was so cold when the rest of her was fine.  
She wiggled and arched trying to see around the wall keeping her stuck. After stretching left and right over and over she was finally able to see behind it and her brain shorted out for a second.  
There, floating with her legs crossed and her hand cupping her chin, was the Ice Queen. She stared at Fionna's ass with a look on her face that Fionna had only ever seen before on Cake.... When she was looking at a particularly tasty looking tuna melt. She kept pursing her lips and blowing an ice cold wind at Fionna's behind causing her skirt to ruffle up and her naked cheeks to twitch against the cold. Where did her panties go... Her entire ass was just out, twitching in front of the Ice Queen's hungry eyes, and her... core, felt her gaze like a stroke. She shivered when she realized that the stream of cold air was being blown against her clit.  
Fionna's eyes squinted as the Queen released yet another stream of cold air on her exposed ass. Doing a few calculations in her head, she tried to measure the space between the Ice Queen's head and her foot. Taking a deep breath she tensed up and kicked high and hard up at the woman's face. Her toes arced and her blood started to race and! Her foot missed. The aim was right, the power behind her kick was perfect but her toes swung in front of the Queen's face without even grazing it.  
"I see you're finally awake!" The Ice Queen's voice was entirely too peppy as she let her feet touch the ice she'd been floating over. Her heels clicked softly as she walked up to Fionna's face. "I've just been entertaining myself as you slept. You're quite a bit of fun to play with you know."  
Fionna felt her face heat up with a hard blush, "EXCUSE ME?" She started thrashing around in the ice as much as she could and felt absolutely nothing give way. "Release me this MOMENT Ice Queen!" she raged, glaring at the older woman.  
The Ice Queen cackled. "Release you?" her voice was much higher pitched, filled with amusement, "Why in OOO would I do that?"  
Fionna's glare faltered... "Well, what are you going to do then..."  
The Queen smiled softly and cupped her face. "Ah sweet hero, I'm going to do what villains do best." She knelt so Fionna was looking deep into her icy wicked eyes, "I'm going to destroy you."  
Fionna's mouth gaped. She stared deep into the Queen's eyes looking for anything, any compassion or mercy and found only... Hunger.  
The Ice Queen's fingers squeezed her chin tighter, her nails seemed to sharpen and bite into Fionna's skin. "Don't go anywhere!" she laughed as she stood up, walking back around her body. Her hand reached out and cupped Fionna's bare ass causing the skin to rise with goosebumps. Those same, cool fingers grabbed and spread her ass open causing Fionna to squeak.  
"Ice Queen!" she kicked her legs out trying to get the woman to let go, her face vibrant with red hot shame, "Let go immediately or as soon as I get out of here I'll have a nice big fist cookie for you to munch on!"  
The woman avoided her flailing legs with ease and squeezed on her cheeks even harder, "Mmm don't worry bunny, I'll munch on your cookie soon enough." Her voice was slightly muffled and Fionna twisted trying in vain to see what she was doing. The Ice Queen's face was level with her core and before Fionna had a chance to protest the Queen's mouth was on her clit.  
Fionna jumped, expecting the woman's mouth to be just as cold as those cruel fingers spreading her ass open, yet the wet lapping tongue rubbing against that sensitive button was warm. A low moan freed itself from Fionna's throat and with that tiny bit of encouragement the Ice Queen started licking even faster.  
Fionna's eyes squeezed closed and her thighs started to shake as swipe after swipe of that cunning tongue sent her closer and closer to climax.  
"Ice Queen," she gasped, her foot hooking around the woman's waist trying to bring her closer "please, ah, please don't stop."  
The words were quiet, but in the empty cave they seemed to echo taunting the trapped woman, she couldn't get away from the sound of her gasping breath and her gentle whimpers. The sounds were accompanied by the Ice Queens moans against her slit. Her tongue passing back and forth between her clit and delving inside her cunt sending jolts of pleasure through-out her entire body. Over and over and over the Ice Queen stimulated her and when her cries stopped being soft and became loud pleas for release she pushed her face harder against Fionna's dripping cunt and lapped at her clit vigorously.  
"Ice Queen!" she shouted "I'm going to cum please don't stop!" Her legs clenched around the woman's face and her mouth dropped open panting as her heart sped in her ears and with a few more swipes she came.  
She flopped forward panting and shivering, not from the cold, and couldn't help but think of the few times she'd touched herself. The finish she managed on her own was nothing compared to what the Ice Queen's ministrations had just brought her. She felt the queen standing again behind her, and then the rustling of fabric with a few clinks of buttons hitting the ice.  
"Now my little snow bunny, it's my turn." her words were soft, cold; but the flesh pressing against Fionna's slick core was anything but.  
Fionna froze, "What are you doing?" her words were shaky and her inner muscles twitched, betraying her hesitation with obvious excitement. She could feel her own wetness sliding down her thighs.  
"I'm going to fuck you now." The Ice Queen replied. She spoke with the gentle certainty of someone who knew they were going to get no resistance, not only because Fionna was trapped, but because she knew Fionna wanted this just as badly as she did. "I've been watching you for so long, darling hero, and with each passing day my mind has become more and more consumed with you." Her hands cupped and spread Fionna's ass over and over as her rock hard cock thrust back and forth over her wet slit, "Where before my mind was filled with ice and snow, now your face peeks out from the cracks and crevices. I feel.. Warmth in a way that I haven't in a millennium."  
Fionna's heart started to race again, this time with a different kind of excitement. The Ice Queen thought about her? But she was... so cool, so regal, so powerful. Someone like her would never be able to measure up against the Queen.  
She went rigid again as the Ice Queen's cock pressed against her slick entrance. The pressure was divine and Fionna knew that as soon as it was inside her she would feel pleasure like nothing before. "Please, Ice Queen." she whispered, barely able to hear her own words, "Please I want it." Her heart was full and she wanted the rest of her to match.  
The Ice Queen gripped her hips and with so much gentleness pushed her cock inside of Fionna's cunt.  
The Ice Queen's eyes squeezed shut as she shuddered and rocked back and forth. Her breathing became erratic and her fingers dug into Fionna's ass so hard she was sure there were going to be bruises left there but her rhythm didn't change and her thrusts stayed gentle and shallow.  
"You feel incredible." She gushed her eyes opening back up to stare down and Fionna's slick lips gripping at her cock. She looked up and grimaced at the ice keeping her from seeing all of the young woman's body and released her ass with a soft reluctance. "Hold steady." she ordered before snapping her fingers shattering the ice wall with her magic and sending a whoosh of air under Fionna so she wouldn't topple to her knees immediately. She lowered them gently, keeping herself inside of the smaller woman and when Fionna was on her hands and knees under her she started thrusting deeper.  
Her hips bounced against Fionna's ass and she watched as her mouth popped open and she began to moan wantonly. She leaned forward over the heroine's body and pushed her shoulders towards the soft snow. The new position let her hit an even deeper part of Fionna's cunt and she felt her cock being squeezed and gripped by the excited little thing.  
"Oh Ice Queen!" Fionna moaned, shoving her ass back against the woman trying to fuck herself even harder on her cock. "Please don't stop you feel so fucking good!"  
The Ice Queen could feel her own climax starting to build so she pulled Fionna's knees from under her and started fucking her harder and faster, the smaller woman's entire body on the ground.  
The two of them writhed on the cold snow, neither wanting to cum first or for this perfect moment to end as their climaxes built higher and more persistent. Then with a guttural moan the Ice Queen's head dropped to the other woman's shoulder. "Oh Fionna." she moaned feeling her hips lose control as she started to cum.  
Fionna fucked her hips back a few more times letting herself cum and nearly blacking out again with pleasure as she screamed her release into the cavern. They lay there tangled in each other for a few more breathless moments and then the Ice Queen quickly lifted herself and pulled her dress back on.  
"Ehm." she muttered, buttoning the blue gown back onto her body, "Yes well you're freed now." The Queen walked a few feet away and then back, dropping Fionna's sword, knife, and rope in front of the dazed woman. "You wont need to climb your rope back up to the top there's an entrance to this cave right behind the Ice Tree." she waved her hand towards the misshapen structure and stood in front of Fionna for a few more moments.  
With a huffed breath of cold air she bent quickly, grabbed Fionna's chin and started kissing her. The Ice Queen's tongue was so soft and spread Fionna's lips with a desperation that Fionna had never felt from any of the boys she'd let kiss her before. She kissed the Queen back enthusiastically, realizing quickly that this kind of kissing was the kind she would very quickly become addicted to.  
The Ice Queen broke away from her and stared into her warm teary eyes, "You're so beautiful." she murmured, seeming to talk to herself, and then with a blink she was gone. Floating out of the cavern and back towards the Ice Queendom.

\---

With a heavy sigh Fionna slowly pushed herself up on her knees. The mess left by the Ice Queen leaked out of her sore slit and she reached down to feel it. The Queen's cum was sticky and, when Fionna hesitantly stuck her tongue to it, a little bit salty. She let herself daze for a moment thinking about what it would be like to taste it from the source before shaking her head and looking around for her panties.  
Pulling them on and sticking her tools back into her back and her sword back in its sheath she ‘carefully’ walked to the ice tree and plucked one of the apples from its branches. “Time to get back to Cake and Gumball.” she sighed and started trotting out of the cave towards the ice. “Gonna have to give Gumball a piece of my mind for not telling me there was an easier entrance.”


End file.
